Fall
Fall Episode Number: Season 4, Episode 10 Directed By: Mario Van Peebles Air Date: November 30, 2014 Previous Episode: Smash the Mirror, Part 2 Next Episode Shattered Sight "Fall" is the tenth episode of Season 4 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on November 30, 2014. In this episode, Belle and the fairies work on an antidote; Emma and Elsa search for Anna; and in Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff learn that 30 years have passed. Plot 'Opening Sequence' In the forest, snow falls over Elsa and Anna's parents' ship at the bottom of the sea. Gerda's message to her daughters lies on the ocean floor. 'Event Chronology' The Arendelle events take place more than thirty years after "Smash the Mirror, Part 1" and "Smash the Mirror, Part 2", and before "Heroes and Villains". The Enchanted Forest events take place concurrently with the events in Storybrooke, after the scene with Ariel and Prince Eric on Hangman's Island in "The Jolly Roger" and before "The Dark Swan". The Storybrooke events take place after "Smash the Mirror, Part 1" and "Smash the Mirror, Part 2. 'In the Character's Past' Anna and Kristoff are trying to find Elsa when Hans and his brothers arrive to imprison them for treason. Anna and Kristoff escape and decide to go to the pirate Blackbeard, to look for the wishing star which they can use to free Elsa, who is trapped in a magic urn. They tell Blackbeard that they will pay for the wishing star with his weight in gold, but Hans and his brothers suddenly appear and tell Anna and Kristoff that this is a set-up. Hans then says that Arendelle has been frozen for 30 years, which surprises Anna and Kristoff. As they worry about what may have happened to Elsa and what The Snow Queen has done since then, they are put in a trunk, which is then locked and dumped into the sea by Hans and Blackbeard so Hans and his brothers can take over Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff try to escape the trunk as it fills with water, and Anna starts reciting her marriage vows because she wants to be married before she dies. Kristoff stops her, saying that he will only marry her after they escape. As the trunk is almost completely filled with water, they are suddenly brought to the beach in Storybrooke because Elsa wished for Anna. 'Storybrooke' Mr. Gold approaches Ingrid and asks that Belle and Henry are spared from the Spell of Shattered Sight, so that he can leave town with them. She agrees to this proposal. Meanwhile, others in Storybrooke try to figure out how to escape the Spell of Shattered Sight. Emma suggests they leave town, but the ice wall is blocking every way out and when David tries to cut it down, new ice structures emerge to block his effort. However, a crack appears in the ice, which reveals Anna's necklace, and Elsa retrieves it. Belle and the fairies try to come up with a counter spell to reverse the curse effect. They can make one with either Anna's hair or her necklace, because she is now immune to the curse, as Ingrid had already cast the same curse over her. Elsa takes her sister's necklace and attempts to find Anna using a locator spell, but it leads her and Emma to a solid wall in the tunnels under the library. Emma convinces Elsa that it is too risky to blast through. After making it back to the library, at the constant urging of Regina, and eventually Mary Margaret, Emma explains to Elsa that she needs to think about saving more lives than just Anna's. Elsa finally hands over the bag containing the necklace, but when Mother Superior opens it, it is revealed that Elsa has swapped out the necklace for rocks and has gone to find Anna on her own. Gold orders Hook to stop the fairies and take their magic with the Sorcerer's Hat, so he can gain the power to free himself from the Dagger. Hook reluctantly does so, and captures all of the fairies. Gold then takes Belle to his shop and locks her in for her own protection. Emma has decided to help Elsa search for Anna. The necklace leads them to the beach, but Anna is not there. Emma explains that magic is not always accurate, and that she needs to accept that Anna may no longer even be alive. Elsa weeps and wishes that she could know what happened to Anna and that she could see her again. Suddenly the necklace begins to glow. The necklace is revealed to be the Wishing Star. A trunk appears in the water and Anna and Kristoff emerge as Gerda's message in the bottle for her daughters appears ashore on the beach, but goes unnoticed. After a brief reunion, they run to Granny's to take Anna's hair to finish the counter spell, but finds no one there, since Hook has captured the fairies. The four head to the sheriff's office, where they find Mary Margaret, David, and Neal. Mary Margaret hands Emma the keys to the jail, and says to lock her and David in separate cells, as they don't want to hurt themselves or anyone else when Ingrid's curse takes effect. Emma reluctantly does so, and takes her baby brother to protect him. Hook comes in, stating that he had to see Emma one last time and the two tearfully kiss goodbye, before Hook leaves to chain himself to a dock at the marina. In the mayor's office, Regina tells Henry to stay in her office and to not let anyone in or out. She seals the door to her office and runs into Robin, who pleads he is not afraid of her and wants to stay by her side. She replies that no one will be safe when this curse hits, then runs to her vault and seals herself in. The curse falls upon the town, an indigo thunderstorm covers the town, and mirror shards begin to rain down from the sky as Hook looks on from the docks. Mary Margaret's and David's eyes frost over and "crack," and they let go of each other's hands and begin looking menacingly at each other. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Elizabeth Mitchell as The Snow Queen/Ingrid *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Tyler Jacob Moore as Prince Hans *Charles Mesure as Blackbeard *Raphael Alejandro as Roland Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Gerda and her husband's shipwreck, and Gerda's message in a bottle. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on October 11, 2014. *During filming of this episode, director Mario Van Peebles was nicknamed Mario Van "Pebbles". *According to Adam Horowitz, once Ingrid started the Spell of Shattered Sight, it took all her magic powers, which is the reason why Arendelle defrosted after so many years. *The scene where Hook captures the nuns was originally going to be set in the Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa. |-|Goofs= *While Mr. Gold and Belle are saying their goodbyes outside of the pawnshop, the dagger appears and disappears from Mr. Gold's hand.